1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication cable reel with a positioning mechanism. More particularly, this invention relates to a cable reel capable of flexibly winding a communication cable, thereby preventing cable entangling or insufficient length of the cable from occurring. Further, it is convenient for a user to utilize the cable reel structure of this invention since the communication cable can be wound by implementing a xe2x80x9cpull-releasexe2x80x9d action on the communication cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Communication cables for connecting a computer with various peripheral devices such as modems, telephones, or fax machines are used extensively. To avoid entangling problem due to excess and loose cable, cable reels are used. Typically, a prior art communication cable reel comprises a reel casing, a winding plate, a drum, a swirling spring, and wound cable therein.
The energy required for rotation of the drum during winding of the cable is provided by the swirling spring. A brake mechanism typically is provided to lock the drum when the desired cable length has been wound off. For this purpose the brake mechanism capitalizing on a swing strip allows the drum to rotate in one direction only, i.e. the winding-off direction. The swing strip typically engages with indentations on peripheral of the winding plate.
However, the above-mentioned prior art cable reel has a complicated structure and, therefore, quite costly to fabricate and inconvenient to assembly and utilize.
It is therefore the primary objective of the claimed invention to provide a cable reel structure capitalizing on interaction between a ball bearing and a tracing line groove, which is simplified, and is therefore easy to assembly and fabricate. The mechanism provided by this invention is user-friendly. A user can easily position the communication cable at a proper length.
In accordance with the claimed invention, a cable reel with a positioning mechanism is provided. The cable reel comprises a reel casing having a chamber therein; a cylindrical receptacle having a tracing line groove formed on sidewall of the cylindrical receptacle; a winding plate having a pivot hole thereon and a guiding groove formed on interior wall within the pivot hole, wherein the winding plate is pivotally mounted on the cylindrical receptacle through the pivot hole; a communication cable wound against the winding plate; a swirling spring connecting the reel casing with the winding plate; and a ball bearing movably disposed in the tracing line groove and moving against the guiding groove.